Story!
The Regulators: The Swede: Brujah Jacob Issacson. A reclusive author who runs a "hellfire club" style house for the rich and decandant. Dean: Brujah, ex military sniper who meets his end in 2010. Evangeline: Lasombra. A teenage girl who was embraced by the Sabbat, and eventually betrayed them to the Camarilla. Harvey: Malkavian corperate spy haunted by the vision of his dead wife. Lawrence: Malkavian Englishman who was embrace during the war of 1812. Although an Elder, he is missing large chucks of memories that belonged to peronalities who no longer are a part of him. Colin: A Tremere, recent arrival to the city, he has worked to accumulate power and prestige in a whort ammount of time. So far.... *1727: Alejandro arrives in New Orleans. *1781: Annabelle and Maria arive from Mexico. *1784: Annabelle embraces Accou and the three are ordered to leave by Alejandro. *1820's: Other Camarilla begin to arrive. *1830's: John Murral, a Sabbat Bishop tries to take the city using a Slave revolt as cover. *1855: Accou returns and gathers allies slowly. *1867: Accou manages to get to Kindred of the city to turn on Alejando. His haven was burned and he was believed dead. *Marie Laveau is embraced. Accou manages to avert a war between the Tremere and Brujah. Due to his success in this, he's acknowledged as Prince. *1920-1926: Nathanial Bordruff kills several Kindred befiore being embraced by Virginia. He leaves for Chicago soon after. *1934: Accou steps down from being Prince and takes up the title of Seneshal. The true princes Identity he claims, is known only to him. *1950's: Anarchs from the west begin arriving in the City. Joey Stern is among them. *1960-1965: The Camarilla Justicar Alexis comes to the city and attempts to force the hidden Prince to meet with him and attempts to force some sort of order onto the chaotic city. The Anarchs step up and battle the Archon while the cities elders do nothing to help the Archon. Alexis finally gives up and leaves after several years and the Elders step in to clean the Anarch problem up. * 2010 *Evangeline, The Swede, Harvey, Dean and Lawrence are asked by the Seneshcal Accou to investigate the disapearences of several Kindred. Evangeline was almost taken. *They discovered it was a group of Setites behind the troubles and manage to destroy them. *Tremere Justicar Anastast Di Zagrebw sends Archon Julian Sanderson to finmish what Alexis failed to do. The city is in a bad tate following the setite kidnappings and recent Sabbat activity and the Archon threatens to assign a new prince if the Accous supposed superior would not show. At Court, Alejandro returns. He claims to have destroyed Accou. He assigns the first Primogen since the cities founding and creates the position of Castillon as a spymaster sort of position for Lawrence. *Evangeline continues seeing Remy in secret. Eventually she is kidnapped by Dead Reckoning and forced to partake in the Vinnculum and conditioned to serve as a spy. *Prince Alejandro[[ assigns the Regulators to deal with the Sabbat problem. They destroy several packs in a short time and forstall an invasion. *[[Harvey is hired by Marguerite to find dirt on Katherine. He spends a year keeping an eye on her, discovering she is involved in black magic. *The Swede, now a Primogen makes alliances with the Anarchs, particularly the Lost Angels. *Dean was kidnapped by the Skull Pigs Sabbat pack and killed. *Colin arrives and is assigned to the Regulators. Wednesday 2nd *Sam Boucher, Nightshade and Zot check out The Factory apparently scouting it. *Colin hangs out with some teenage occultist, using them to try to gather influence with the occult community. Thursday 3rd *Johann arrives at The Factory in a panic. He had run across the same bald vampires who assaulted him several months earlier and went to the closest Sabbat he could find to shelter him. Evangeline was not in her Sabbat persona until Johann used the keywords. After she arranged help for him, she went back to her Camarilla memories and became concerned about her memories being tampered with. She left a message for Remy. *Harvey nortices a mystical sigil on the wall in the club, that flares red whenever The Swede is inside the club. *Harvey and the Swede see Johann and Grandmother leaving the club and follow theit car. A chase ensues and when they finallyu catch up, a cloud of darkness materializes and numorous cars crash. Harvey gets pinned between two vehicles allowing the others to get away. Friday 4th *Evangeline wakes up in the day as ghoul Imposters of Dead Reckoning kidnap her and take her to the actual pack. She wakes up that night with Dead Reckoning and explain things to them. She tells them that Harvey is suspicious and the pack first wants to kill then try to convert him. *Eve and Remy party in the French Quarter, hunting. When they see Alejandro, Remy dominates a mortal into shooting him in the face. *Lawrence discovers a Setite human trafficking ring, and saves a victim of the ring. Later he finds a gambling house also run by them and follows one of them to home. While spying on the house he sees numorous kindred and ghouls inside. A bald guy sneaks up to the front door and drops a bag on the porch. He knocks on the door and when its opened, a bomb goes off. Saturday 5th *Lawrence follows a Setite pair throughout the city and discovered the locations of the various dealers they were using to distribute the drugs. *The Swede was hunting in the crowds of Madi Gras when he was attacked by a man covered in skeleton tattoos. The man possessed temporal powers and breathed a green flame. Swede later discovered this was the risen form of the death mage he had brutally murdered a year earlier. *Harvey arranges for Marguerite to keep Katherine busy at the Factory while he breaks into her place looking for dirt. He already knew she was involved in transforming people into cats using some twisted form of Thaumaturgy, and had been sacrificing thise transformed cats one per month. but this time he found names, as well as a name of the next victom; Police Officer Roberta Hancock was to be taken on sunday the 6th. Sunday 6th *When Evangeline shows up to her club, The Factory she finds all of the cities Anarchs there. The Baron, Joey Stern was shmoozing with everyone. Nails managed to get into a fight just before Jake escorted him out. *When The Swede visits the club and he is attacked again by the Skeleton Man who was waiting there for him to arrive. The Risen mage uses magic to slow the swede down by a significant degree and fought him while club goers watched. During the melee Harvey attempted to meddle with the Skeleton Man's mind and had it backfire on him. Harvey was filled with an intense hatred and rage for the Swede and joined the fight against him. *When the tide began to turn, the tattood man vanished in a cloud of greed smoke but Harvey continued to attack the Swede! The Baron finally made his was over and ordered everyone to settle down, using massive ammounts of Presence. Harvey and the Swede both left shortly after that. Monday 7th *Harvey discovers from the news that Roberta Hancock's husband had been killed, apparently mauled by dozens of small animals..probably feline, and she was missing. *Eve gets a call and heads off to the Dead Reckoning for a night of Games of Instinct and Ritae.